Scared
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Following scene from Skyhook. Gordon and Virgil reflect on their feelings when Thunderbird 2 system got fried. And now Virgil gets to return the favour and save his brother.


**Title:** Scared

 **Summary:** Following scene for Skyhook, Gordon and Virgil reflect on the events when Thunderbirds 2 system got fried, and Virgil can return the favour of saving Gordon.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TAG never will they belong to Gerry Anderson and iTV.

 **A/N:** I have used the descriptions from the original but dialogue from the new TV series. So Gordon is still a red-head.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

" _Abort!" Brains' warning came too late._

" _Ah, that – that's bad." Fischler's voice made it sound like he'd just realized the mistake he'd made._

" _All panels dead. Response negative." Virgil was saying trying everything. Nothing worked._

" _CIR.R.U.S. has just sent the energy of 100 lightning bolts directly into Thunderbird 2's systems." Brains said, Virgil rolled his eyes, perfect._

" _I'm going down. Repeat Thunderbird 2 is going down." He said._

" _Virgil, Status." Scott's voice came through seconds later._

" _Thunderbird 2 unresponsive. Control system's completely fried." Virgil said._

Gordon Tracy ran a hand through his auburn hair as his stomach clenched once more as he recalled the words that came through his radio. His brother's Thunderbird fell into a free fall. Gordon reminded himself that he had no choice but to help out. No choice but to turn away from CIR.R.U.S. and rescue his own brother.

" _Hang on Virgil!" Gordon turned his pod around and propelled himself down, right now his brother was more important than an arrogant scientist who would rather risk the lives on himself and his crew than go through the proper safety measures, "I'm attempting a re-dock! Magnetic dock engaged. Tying my pods systems into Thunderbird 2. Virgil! I've slaved your console to mine. I now have control of Thunderbird 2." He said as he settled into his seat to pilot a relatively dead ship._

" _Thanks Gordon now let's get back up to CIR.R.U.S." Virgil said._

Gordon hadn't thought twice about it. He had to stabilize Thunderbird 2. Taking control from the pod was easiest. Virgil hated it when his bird was in the control of someone else, but it was even worse for him to know she'd been fried. When Scott told them that Thunderbird 2 was a flying hazard after that Virgil's reluctant and hurt tone was obvious to anyone listening in.

" _FAB, Thunderbird two breaking off. Take it away Gordon." Virgil's voice was resigned and disappointed._

" _FAB." Gordon turned the ship to starboard and started their trek home._

He knew that Virgil was upset and he knew that it would take Brains less than a days to fix the systems. But that was a few hours that they couldn't use Thunderbird 2. At least they got the piloting systems back online. Now Gordon could pilot Thunderbird 1 through to 4, but piloting blind wasn't the easiest thing in the world so on directions from Virgil via radio was the best they could do.

"Gordon?" A knock on his door broke his thoughts, he looked up and saw that Alan had poked his head round the door.

"Hey Al. What's up?" Gordon asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"Seeing if you're ok. It was pretty scary." Gordon didn't need Alan to elaborate to know what he meant.

"Yeah, had us all a bit scared I think. I hate to think of how Virge is feeling right now." Gordon said.

* * *

" _Virgil, Status." Scott's voice commanded._

" _Thunderbird 2 unresponsive. Control system's completely fried." He said trying to get something…anything to work!_

Virgil sighed heavily as he looked up at the inspection panel of Thunderbird 2. It was fried. He was lucky that he'd been able to get piloting back. But everything else. Totally fried it would need to be replaced. He was lucky Brains was the genius he was. Shaking his head he turned to look at where Brains was working on replacing the parts that had fried. He felt his stomach churn as he remembered the falling of free falling in his bird. He hadn't thought of himself as he fell before Gordon saved him, he'd thought of his mother. It must have been how she felt seeing that massive wall of snow rolling down the mountain to swallow and her baby son up and trap them til they froze to death. The nausea, the numbing and paralysing terror. The way you wonder if people will cry at your funeral. Until that voice.

" _Hang on Virgil!" Gordon's voice had been like a wave of relief. But would he get there in time? "I'm attempting a re-dock! Magnetic dock engaged. Tying my pods systems into Thunderbird 2. Virgil! I've slaved your console to mine. I now have control of Thunderbird 2." Virgil has sighed with relief as he felt Thunderbird 2 come to life around him. Not his controls – and he was thankful for that because he had realized he was shaking. He gladly let Gordon had control until they could get the power back._

Virgil knew that Gordon was feeling bad about it, but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't even Virgil's fault but at least they were both alive. That was a positive out of all this. One more glance at the inside of his bird and he turned leaving the silo and Brains the peace and quiet to repair it. He made his way up to the rooms meaning to talk it out with Gordon, and praise his younger brother, he'd done a great job.

Knocking on his brother's bedroom door he found it opened by a tired looking Alan.

"Al?" Virgil was surprised.

"Oh hey, Virgil. Sorry, I came to talk to Gordo and we kind of fell asleep." Alan said keeping his voice low.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him later." Virgil said turning to walk away. But Alan grabbed his arm.

"Do you mind sitting with him? I think he's going to have a nightmare or something." Alan said, Virgil smiled softly.

"Sure." He went into Gordon's room allowing Alan to leave, Virgil sat down on the side of Gordon's bed watching his brother sleep. Gordon's face was relaxed and it made him look younger than he was. Virgil resisted the urge to run a hand through Gordon's hair. Until, that is, Gordon started to make noises. And not the noises anyone should make in their sleep. He went sort of rigid.

"No, Virgil! No!" That told Virgil exactly what Gordon must be seeing behind his eyelids. Gordon's seeing what could have happened had he not been quick enough or if he'd saved Fischler and his crew and not aborted the mission to help Virgil.

"Gordo, Gordon, its ok. Wake up, you're safe. Wake up Gordo." Virgil shook the younger man until he opened his brown eyes and they rested on the honey of his brother.

"Virgil?" Gordon was still groggy.

"Yeah buddy, we're ok. We're alive. You did a great job of piloting blind." Virgil said with a smiled. They were alive, scared to death but alive and that was what mattered.


End file.
